CAMINO EN LAS TINIEBLAS
by Anaid Cullen
Summary: Sophie ha decidido aprender un poco de magia con la ayuda de Howl,en poco tiempo un accidente provoca que el reino vecino considere al mago como un peligro y deciden quitarle la unica cosa por la cual su corazon es capaz de latir...¿donde esta Sophie?
1. Chapter 1

CAMINO EN LAS TINIEBLAS.

Sabia que estar a su lado era lo mas peligroso e impulsivo que intentaría, mi vida era monótona y gris pero segura para compensar las carencias que tenia, ¿el precio de vivir feliz era a caso mas doloroso que la soledad? ¿Podría olvidar a Howl después de sus caricias, besos y miradas tan tiernas? Rogaba que al menos el lograra hacerlo, no era momento de pensar en mi sufrimiento, lo se ahora que se acerca el carcelero arrastrando aquel látigo hechizado dispuesto a cumplir la orden real que han dictado. Se que me esta buscando pero cuando me encuentre solo encontrara esa carta que resguarda en el archivo de condenas máximas. Hoy se que la muerte abrazara mi ser pero mi ultimo pensamiento ira a parar hacia esa persona que amo con locura, para el que hoy entrego mi vida a cambio de mantener su corazón latiendo en su pecho.

Howl de verdad no quiero que dejes de quererme solo por que he caído en tu encanto solo tal vez… tal vez puedas seguir teniendo interés por mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! solo quiero escribir esta historia por que hace poco vi la película de nuevo y la historia empezó a crearse en mi mente, se que no hay muchas historias sobre el catillo ambulante y también escasean los lectores pero si hay alguien que entre y vea mi historia será un placer que sea de su agrado. dejen un review y denme su opinión, pero por favor ¡den señales de vida!

* * *

TU NO TIENES QUE PREOCUPARTE POR ESTAR A MI ALTURA SOLO TIENES QUE AMARME.

-Sophie, es la tercera vez que lo intentas no hay que preocuparse tanto por algo que no es importante-Howl me tomaba de la manga del vestido azul que traía puesto hoy pero ¡no podía rendirme! Es decir era un hechizo sencillo para reparar un plato roto y al poco tiempo de llevarlo acabo este se volvía a desmoronar, lo mire bastante ofendida y lo señale como si el no pudiera entender lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Vez eso Howl?-Asintió con la cabeza-Bien entonces entenderás ahora por que no puedo ir contigo a ese baile de inauguración, ese plato demuestra lo poco útil que soy , es mas creo que no debería estar ni siquiera un segundo mas en tus clases sobre magia si no soy capaz de hacer algo tan pequeño como esto.

- ¿Es por esto que no me acompañaras?- Me miro con resentimiento- No es por que no tienes un vestido adecuado, no es por que te sientes mal ,ni siquiera es por que Michael te pidió que lo ayudaras con los detalles para su aniversario, ¡es por plato roto!-En ese momento me grito con fervor y se acercaba dejándome acorralada entre la mesa y el –No quiero que seas una bruja poderosa, ni siquiera deseo que seas lo suficientemente buena para vivir de eso-acerco una mano a mi mejilla y rozaba levemente con sus dedos mi piel – Solo acepte que aprendieras algo de magia por que te tenia a mi lado mas tiempo, y por si no lo sabias lo tuyo por alguna razón es la magia en combate- lo mire con reproche pues yo sabia que era una mentira, jamás me había enseñado algo para una batalla,solo me sonrio y su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente a mi un inevitable rubor se apodero de mis mejillas – No te has dado cuenta pero fácilmente podrías derrotarme pero no vale la pena intentarlo, ya perdi ante ti hace tiempo…-me iba a besar lo sabia sin embargo no pude reprimir la pregunta que tenia en la mente-¿Ya perdiste?

-Si perdi ante ti cuando me enamore de ti- y no me importo nada mas que el roce de sus labios sobre los mios, es difícil recordar algo, concentrarse en algo cuando tu corazón palpita con una rapidez poco saludable, mis manos fueron a parar en el cabello obscuro de Howl mientras el se aferraba a mi cintura solo nos separamos para respirar un poco y junto nuestras frentes para mirarme intensamente- ademas la invitación que se nos ha hecho es para la inauguración del nuevo teatro de la ciudad, la puerta de kinsburg nos dejara a tan solo unas calles del evento por favor,por favor sophie ven conmigo..

Era un tramposo y lo sabia pero ¿como negarme a la mirada suplicante que me daba?mi ultimo escape era prolongar mi respuesta-¿Que me pondré Howl? no tengo un solo vestido para la ocasión y no hay tiempo para comprar uno no voy a ser la burla de la ciudad entera...-Se limito a señalar una caja en el recibidor una caja envuelta en satín y con un lazo rosa en la tapa, iba a decir que era un tonto aprovechado cuando de mi nuca hizo aparecer una orquídea con un brillo especial pidiendo una disculpa con ese gesto-¡ERES UN APROVECHADO!

* * *

Sali corriendo a mi habitación con la caja en mis manos mi orquídea se quedo en la mesa y para acabar calcifer estaba entrando por la puerta.

-¡Estoy lista!- baje las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar con el amplio vestido, era hermoso tenia que admitirlo, el encaje de la parte superior se amoldaba a mi cintura y mi pecho, el color blanco hacia que mi piel reluciera como si de perlas se trataran, nunca había estado tan orgullosa de mi aspecto, el cabello me rozaba los hombros en pequeñas ondas a pesar de tenerlo sujetado firmemente a mi nuca, Howl aun no bajaba y pude oír sus pasos apresurados en la parte superior.

-Ese muchacho aun no entiende que su vanidad es un defecto muy grande, mira que dejarte esperando...-Calcifer se removía inquieto entre la madera sus ojos miraban desde mis pies para llegar a mi rostro-pero estoy seguro que hoy serás muy feliz Sophie seguro que lo serás-lo mire sorprendida y le dije-¿Que ocurre acaso sabes algo de lo cual deba enterarme?

-Yo emm...-buscaba nervioso una escusa-tal vez... pueda que...

-¡Calcifer! nos vamos cuida bien la casa por nosotros-Howl lo miro con una advertencia, tal vez pude haber escuchado las palabras que le dirigió pero me impacto su imagen, su camisa blanca se pegaba a su abdomen los pantalones le ajustaban en las caderas contrarrestando con un color negro profundo del mismo color que los zapatos, lo mire fijamente tal vez demasiado por que volteo y me dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-Estas mas que hermosa hoy, sabia que ese vestido te quedaría de maravilla-tomo mi mano y la beso- hoy será la noche perfecta.

-Es raro no saber lo que piensas hacer,es sospechoso-una carcajada resonó en la habitación -es momento de irnos, se me ha olvidado decirte una cosa hoy bailaremos hasta el amanecer.-sin poder protestar me saco por la puerta mientras un abrigo caía sobre mis hombros ,no me había dado cuenta que nevaba.

- Es común en la temporada de invierno ¿no crees?-alzo la palma y tomo un poco de nieve sin dejar que se derritiera- Solo unos copos que se derriten en un segundo pero la belleza queda en la memoria de todos, aveces temo que lo que me gusta se vaya demasiado rápido y su recuerdo me atormente ¿te iras de mi lado? si lo haces no creo resistirlo... ya no podría Sophie.

-Sabes he estado pensando sobre eso-lo jale y comenzamos a caminar rápidamente-ha pasado mas de 3 años y seguimos juntos, puede que limpie la mayoría del tiempo y te regañe por tu manera de sonreír a todas las chicas que se cruzan por el camino pero...- me voltee tan rápidamente que casi chocamos y me miro sorprendido- pero... llegas a casa con esas orquídeas y me miras como si fuera lo único valioso , te preocupas que todos estemos bien y me has enseñado de magia aun cuando soy pésima, no creo que nadie me de tantos problemas y felicidad como tu- sus ojos empezaron a brillar por las lagrimas contenidas- Una ocasión me dijiste que dejabas de tener interés por una chica si esta se enamoraba de ti; por eso no te tienes que preocupar yo ...aun no te amo- su expresión cambio rápidamente por una frialdad y confusión- Estaremos juntos mas tiempo si no me enamoro de ti ¿no es cierto?- las lagrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos casi sonó como una suplica- tu no... me amas ¿cierto? a si pues si solo hay atracción entre nosotros, estaremos juntos ¿no?-me estaba conteniendo pues yo lo ame todo el tiempo sin embargo a los pocos días de estar juntos me di cuenta de como seguía persiguiendo chicas, Clary era el ejemplo y prueba de ello, me lastimo tanto pero no pude dejarlo ir me conforme con su presencia y lo que estaba dispuesto a darme era mas que suficiente para mi, esa era la razón por la cual el dejo de decirme te amo y yo deje de hacerlo.

-Sophie tu siempre tienes mi atención eres la primera cosa en la que pienso en la mañana y la ultima de la noche- camino sin tomarme de la mano y yo lo seguí casi corriendo ,de repente se paro a un costado de la pista del baile, la gente reía ajena a nuestra extraña platica, la música sonaba tan suave como si me invitara a dejar ese asunto que rasgaba en mi pecho- te amo Sophie y no se que hice para que dejaras de creerlo ¿no lo notas en mis ojos, en mis palabras y en mis acciones? ¿acaso tus ojos están mirando a alguien mas? ¿cuando rozo tu mano con la mía que sientes?, en que momento dejaste de creer en mi- sus manos se posaron en mi rostro y sus ojos me miraban de forma lastimera-no vez lo que me duele escuchar de tu boca que no me amas- una lagrima bajo por su mejilla yo me apresure a limpiarla con mi mano- Te pregunto esta ves sophie ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? no me digas que si si tu corazón no late de la misma forma que lo hace el mío.

-¿Aun cuando no soy lo suficiente bonita? ¿aun cuando soy terrible en la magia?¿aun cuando por lo mas que lo intento no puedo estar a tu nivel? así y con todos mis gritos ¿deseas estar a mi lado por siempre?- cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando su disculpa y retractación de lo anterior.

-aun y con eso te amo y no hay nadie con la que pueda sonreír, quien te dijo que quería una persona a mi nivel, lo único que quiero es que me ames con todas tus fuerzas

-En ese caso solo puedo decirte que te amo Howl y estaré contigo cada día de mi vida- nos besamos en medio de la gente, a mitad de ese vals, en medio de los juegos artificiales y sobre todo en medio de nuestra declaración de amor.

- Hay que hacerlo como se debe- se arrodillo sobre una pierna y saco una caja de satín- ¿quieres ser mi esposa,Sophie?-abrio la caja dejando ver un anillo fino de oro blanco con una rosa en el centro color rojo, muy brillante, muy brillante.

- Si quiero- el sonrío y deslizo el anillo por mi dedo- entonces es una promesa.

-No, es un juramento-lo jale hacia la pista-¿ ahora bailaremos hasta que amanezca?

-Lo que tu pidas, un demonio tubo mi corazón cautivo ahora te lo entrego a ti por mi voluntad, solo le falta esto a tu cabello y será perfecto- saco una orquídea y me la coloco detrás de mi oído - no sabia cuanto te gustaban, me alegro que te recuerden a mi.

Y a si bailamos toda la noche sin hablar mas, era un hecho yo amo a Howl.


	3. Chapter 3

-Para alcanzar un nivel de control adecuado al manejar los rayos de sain–lou es necesario tener hierba de monñer a fin de evitar el cubrimiento total del cuerpo. Los rayos sain-lou se ocupan en caso de heridas en el cuerpo por ataques de magia , al inicio se usaron para curar a los magos y brujas en distintos confrontamientos- Howl me miraba con seriedad, por primera vez, mientras me daba una clase de magia se mostraba serio y decidido- para que entiendas su poder es necesario que sepas de donde provienen-me miro a los ojos y una inquietud reinaba en ellos- los rayos son... restos de estrellas fugases, por ese motivo son difíciles de encontrar y valiosos no hay que desperdiciarlos. Al inicio puede parecerte cruel pues son similares a Calcifer y harás relación a ello constantemente, para obtenerlos pude decirse que mantienen a la estrella agonizante en un frasco al punto de casi extinguirse por completo, después se coloca un conjuro de _inquiet _para adormecerlos y se obtiene una luz que es lo que llamamos rayos saiun-lou su naturaleza los hace peligrosos si no se manejan con el cuidado que requieren, como lo mencione antes no deben alcanzar a cubrir todo el cuerpo, solo el área afectada de lo contrario absorberá tu vida y la estrella volverá a renacer.

Me encontraba sentada en el mullido sillon cafe sin decir absolutamente nada, imaginar a Calcifer en una situación como esa me parecía horroroso ¿adormecer seria lo mismo que tener cautivo? ¿que caso lo amerita? ¿renace la estrella y luego que? mis dudas eran tantas y Howl pareció notarlo y sin embargo continuo hablando,como si quisiera terminar lo mas rápido posible.

-El renacer de una estrella fugas no es bueno puesto a que se convierten en monstruos de la oscuridad, no tienen razonamiento ni piedad, por decirlo de algún modo se dedican a satisfacer sus necesidades como alimentarse y para ello necesitan acabar con vidas humanas, los magos y brujas son capaces de soportar los rayos pues su habilidad con las cosas mágicas los dota con cualidades físicas que un humano no posee, si los usas en una persona normal lograrías matarlo en cuestión de segundos-solto un suspiro de cansancio- en fin... solo es un medio extremo para curación, sus efectos después del uso son muchas veces mas violentos desde un mareo hasta la perdida de memoria y retención de información.¡La lección ha acabado!

Mire a Michael y vi que se encontraba en un profundo debate consigo mismo pero no formulo ninguna pregunta a lo acontecido, no entendía por que Howl había decidido compartir esta información después de tanto tiempo era como si esperara algo, y por lo visto no era bueno.

* * *

La cena de esta noche es importante Sophie lamento dejarte sola en un momento tan crucial como este- me tomo ambas manos y se las acerco a los labios apenas rozando con ellos, estaba bastante frustrada el sabia que en esa cena anunciaríamos nuestro compromiso formal, mi madre estaría presente y no sabia como disculparlo- será de lo mas breve mi ausencia ya veras que no notaras el asiento vacío, ese nuevo rey vaya que es exigente mas con el altercado de Nortrem la asistencia de magos y brujas en el palacio es indispensable ¡tantos años en libertad y acabo de mago al servicio!

sospechaba que me ocultaba varias cosas el altercado de Nortrem fue una pelea entre magos y brujas en la que se disputo el linaje que debían poseer los aspirantes a la hechicería , algunos insistía en la enseñanza libre pero bajo juramento de lealtad, otros, en que debía ser solo para hijos de magos antiguos. el rey tomo cartas sobre el asunto y aun se continuaban extensos debates en los cuales asistía Howl varias veces a la semana.

-Mi deseo es que estés aquí antes del postre¿ será posible que lo cumplas querido mago?- me acerque mucho a su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente el solo me beso con una pasión contenida ¿ a que venia una reacción de ese tipo?

-Sera solo una junta aburrida-suspiro y miro el reloj con cansancio- cuantas juntas se necesitan para llegar a un acuerdo si no fuera por esto estaría celebrando contigo...

- llegaras tarde ve y regresa pronto , no olvides el abrigo!- lo empuje hacia la puerta y el se resistía riendo.

-Shopie antes de irme te dire un secreto- su voz era extremadamente suave y me daban escalofrios en la espalda, su aliento en mi cuello no ayudaba mucho-hoy estas mas hermosa que nunca, el azul va contigo- me dio un beso justo debajo de la clavícula ¿que esta pasando?

Antes de poder hablar salió rápidamente, me quede paralizada al pie de la escalera sin saber que estaba sucediendo las ultimas semanas desde su propuesta, Howl quería tener alguna especie de garantía sobre mi presencia, a todos lados me presentaba como su esposa y cuando veía la duda en mi rostro se encargaba de disiparla con un beso, cada vez cada momento que lo hacia me preocupaba, su carácter jamas fue tan posesivo .

-¡Mas leña! rápido me extingo- empezó a lloriquear calcifer, apenas se veía una pequeña llama azul- vamos no seas cruel...

Me apresure a poner leña, preparar la mesa y comprobar que el estofado estuviera exquisito ningun error me estaba permitido¿en que momento me volvi tan perfeccionista? sera que mi flamante prometido siempre tuviera sus admiradoras al pendiente de cada palabra que salia de sus labios o tal vez las horas que dedicaba a su arreglo personal que me mantenian en alerta todo el dia.

La campana resono en la estancia dandome el anuncio de que mis invitados comenzarian a llegar uno por uno, mis nervios estaban por las nubes y Calcifer se limitaba a mirar a otro lado murmurando acerca de las sobras que habria, alise la falda amplia color azul con adornos blancos en la orilla, mi cabello recogido a un lado de mi nuca la peineta estaba en su sitio, el collar de perlas...

-¿Abriras la puerta? creo que la gente esta comenzando a hartarse aya afuera Sophie- Calcifer estaba en lo cierto yo repasando cada cosa y ni me dignaba a abrir la puerta le lance un beso a esa pequeña llama y corri a recibir a mi familia.

Esa dama parada en la puerta no era mi madre y dudaba mucho que fuera un cliente de Howl, la belleza de esa mujer era impresionante, los cabellos rubios caian en la espalda con suaves ondulaciones al llegar a la cintura, que, lucia estrecha con ese satin anudado en moño, resaltaba su pecho y piernas de un modo muy sensual no habia otra forma de describirlo, su mirada me evaluaba con la misma intensidad que la mia, su expresion era incredula los ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y en ese momento repare en nuestro parecido, fuera del color de cabello ambas teniamos el mismo rostro delgado y afilado con esos ojos pequeños y la nariz ligeramente punteaguda, sin embargo, habia una diferencia abismal algo que no podia explicar, nunca me vi a mi misma excepcionalmente bella , aun con eso la dama que estaba en el lumbral era hermosa no habia comparacion en su mirada tenia un brillo que yo no tenia.

-Buena tarde que acompaña ahora y siempre en esta casa, me alegra encontrarte personalmente querida- su voz moderada retumbo en mis oidos que no acababan de creer que esto no era un sueño- vengo a entregar este paquete por parte de mi prometido Reigen, supongo que ha oido de el por parte de su esposo con estas asambleas, es mejor tener un poco de seguridad extra en la casa, veo que mi Reigen no mentia al decir que facilmente podriamos pasar como hermanas...

-Disculpe mi interrupcion pero no tenia entendido que vinieran a dejar un paquete en este dia ... señora- mi voz salio penosamente y temblorosa-mi nombre e Sophie y usted ¿quien es?

- OH lo siento tanto, que verguenza y descortesia la mia, dios me asista con estos modales mios, mi nombre es Alea mi marido es Reigen lo conosiste en una fiesta de el rey hara unas cuantas semanas. Howl mantiene una amistad un tanto estrecha con mi prometido parece que esta a su servicio en el proyecto de los 12 magos, el paquete que traigo es un libro con los postulados de las leyes que deben regirse en torno a ellos...

Yo estaba atonita con esto cada palabra que salia de sus labios me demostraba que Howl me tenia oculta a todas las situaciones que estábamos viviendo, Alea continuaba hablando y dando una mirada de cierta indecisión, dudaba de seguir hablando, entonces comprendí todo, el brillo de su mirada era de una mujer a quien le cuentan las cosas importantes, a la que le tienen confianza me sentí mal, todo estaba mal.

-Querida, no te ves muy bien ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- sus manos tomaron las mías , los guantes blancos resaltaban la palidez de las mías- Howl no ha hablado de esto contigo ¿verdad?

-Lamento decirte que no esperaba este paquete en este dia, lo cierto es que no es muy bueno esta noticia ya sabes por la relevancia que tiene- mi voz salió tranquila y suave, me sorprendí a mi misma puesto que reflejaba todo menos lo que yo sentía en este momento- estaba a punto de organizar una celebración y se ve empañada con esto...

-Comprendo y me disculpo naturalmente tenias que estar al tanto de esto ¡eres la esposa de Howl!, que tonta debo parecer si se ve como te cuida ese muchacho, es que no parecías segura de lo que te decía , tantas cosas que están pasando en la comunidad mágica que no se pueden ignorar como si fuera la hora del día, ¿sabias que la sucesión para rey de mago esta causando conmoción?- continuo hablando y preste atención a todo, si algo podía sacar de esta conversación seria la información.

al final se despidio con un beso en la mejilla y me dejo el paquete, camine por pura obligación hacia la mesa y lo deje ahí , mi madre toco la puerta mas tarde y solo le dije que estaba indispuesta, seria una pena no recibirlos pero no me encontraba bien, el silencio reino en la casa Calcifer trataba de explicar el comportamiento de Howl lanzando de vez en cuando chispas y cenizas a la alfombra, no lo escuche me limite a subir a mi recamara, con el paquete en mis manos, esperaría a mi dulce amor tan traicionero como siempre ...

* * *

HOWL:

La reunion tardo mas de lo esperado el proyecto de los 12 magos estaba realmente causando revuelo, serian los mejores 12 magos que estarían bajo entrenamiento y juramento, propuestos entre la comunidad mágica por sus habilidades, destreza y templanza el primero seria el elegido para ser rey de la comunidad mágica, pondría orden con justicia, para mi sorpresa estaba siendo propuesto continuamente y eso era algo que no podía aceptar mi vida la quería pasar tranquilamente con Sophie, mi Sophie, tan molesta a veces y dulce como pocas mujeres, Reigen se encargaba de el juramento que acatarían los magos como siempre su hermano gemelo Rayan, seria el indicado para el entrenamiento.

Ambos hermanos disputaron el amor de la joven Alea una amiga de la infancia y que facilmete tendría unos 20 años casi igual que mi Sophie, joven que me dejo perplejo la primera vez, pasaría como hermana de Sophie solo que por el color del cabello eran distintas, amable pero muy parlanchina . al final Reigen gano el afecto de Alea, ahora comprometidos y a pocas semanas de su matrimonio. Fue la causa de la separación de dichos hermanos y que ahora se reunirían de nuevo para resolver el problema de la sucesión.

El problema se estaba agrandando cada vez mas, se estaban implicando intereses de los reinos vecinos que estaban a punto de entrar a guerra, todos querían el poder que otorgaría un ejercito de magos dispuestos a combatir por ordenes de un rey, todos querían tener al rey mago de su lado.

Camine mas rápido hasta llegar a casa Sophie estaría furiosa por dejarla tanto tiempo sola en una reunión como esta donde diríamos a todos nuestro compromiso. Me tarde un poco en proponerselo pero con la guerra ala vuelta de la esquina, buscaban modos de controlar a magos poderosos, haciendo a Sophie mi esposa estaría mas segura, nunca se separaría de mi ni le harían daño, no se meterían en problemas conmigo tan fácilmente .

Me costaba mantener oculta la situación, no quería preocuparla, ella debió de ser feliz siempre y yo no seria la causa de sus lagrimas, su angustia por mi pasaría rápido , confiaba en mi, sus habilidades para la magia me sorprendían a cada momento, parecía ser tan prometedora como lo fue una vez la bruja del páramo, demasiado atención en ella causaría revuelto la buscarían , para hacerla aliada de una tonta causa obligando a pelear.

Era mejor tenerla a la sombra de mi, ese era mi plan manternerla al margen para protegerla.

La puerta se abrió con facilidad y Calcifer me miraba con fijeza, el comedor esta puesto pero no se oían charlas , no había platos en la mesa, las copas estaban en su lugar comencé a preocuparme.

-Sophie esta en su habitación , Alea estuvo aquí -Calcifer comenzó a removerse incomodo- al parecer le contó muchas cosas que te esforzaste en ocultar, no recibió ninguna visita.

Apenas oi eso me dirigí a su habitación mis pasos resonaban en las escaleras, abrí la puerta y vi a mi Sophie sentada en la ventana con un paquete en las manos, su mirada era un mar de dolor sus palabras me hirieron mas que la maldición que me aquejo tanto tiempo

-¿No confias en mi y piensas casarte conmigo?

* * *

Vaya que me he tardado en subir el capitulo pero me parece que estoy dejando ver los problemas que tendrán este par, acaso su amor sobrevivirá a todo el amor de la vida de Howl?


	4. Chapter 4 Tiempo

Las naranjas son la fruta preferida de Howl, en especial en esta temporada cuando el sol da los mas cálidos rayos y acaricia suavemente al naranjo, en el momento en que menos te esperas el fruto es mas delicioso por su dulzura; en esa temporada Howl compra mas de 1 costal para si, cuando su sabor ha menguando suele dejarlo a un lado, busca un nuevo fruto y a comenzar de nuevo con las compras exesivas. Temo que esta ocacion yo sea el fruto de temporada ¿tan poco habia durado su amor? no ha intentado hablarme, retira su mano al contacto de la mia, mi presencia le resulta insoportable tanto que huye de la habitacion al sentir mi presencia, aun a si ¿por que soy la que sufre? deberia de estar furiosa por lo de la noche de nuestra cena de compromiso, termine llorando mientras el solo retiraba el paquete de mi regazo sin rozar mis manos, cobarde como era no lo mire a los ojos pues el miedo de saber que no me amaba lo suficiente era inmenso, el dolor fue mayor al oir la puerta cerrandose, no hubo palabras entre nosotros, no las habia en 6 dias que habian pasado ya, Alea la bella mujer no volvio a tocar la puerta, su visita fugas resulto debastadora para mi corazon.

-¿A donde vas Shopie?- Calcifer me pregunto con una voz temblorosa, el mas que nadie habia sido testigo de esa discucion que rayaba ahora en la ruptura... no podia si quiera concebir aalgo como aquello.

-Mi madre no para de molestarme con la cena pasada a si que en disculpa he decidido ir a comer con ella, tal vez a si pare de preguntar por la rozon "importante" de cenar juntos, es decir, en esta casa hay demasiado silencio tal vez mas del que puedo soportar-lagrimas traicioneras resbalan por mis mejillas las seco rápidamente, se qu Calcifer desea ayudarme mas su lealtad esta con Howl y no hay nada que pueda hacer por mi mas que ofrecer compañia.

-Muy bien ahora le podre decir a Howl donde has ido, deberías llevar una capa empieza a hacer frio recuerdo que habia una blanca en el armario

-No hay necesidad de suponer que Howl se preocupara por mi Calcifer a penas se da cuenta de que sigo en la casa-la verdad sale sin emocion alguna de mis labios

-Shopie...

-Llegare pronto- corro casi tropezando con el vestido azul carmín era único pues lo había confeccionado yo, tal vez de lo unico que de lo que puedo estar orgullosa, tome la capa que menciono Calcifer y salí disparada a la venida.

El aire casi puede congelar mis pulmones, lo siento invadir mi pecho, apresuro el paso y llego al salón donde mi madre me ha citado, su cabellera rubia destaca, el elegante sombrero solo lo hace parecer mas brilloso y es cuando me doy cuenta... no llevo sombrero eso la enojara es mas facil que me regrese a casa en la búsqueda de uno, es de mala educación suele decir siempre. La dama ha de ir cubierta y la sirvienta ha de cubrirla, mejor a si, no dare explicasiones que no puedo ofrecer cuando yo misma no lo se

-¡Shopie! mi niña que linda te vez ¿que ha pasado con el sombrero? mira que siendo una muchacha tan joven no debe olvidarse de ese detalle tan indispensable, que diria la gente sabes que ellos miran y hablan ya decía yo que eras despistada...- su parloteo sigue a un cuando tome siento y pido un bocadillo y una taza de te de Jazmin ella apenas para para tomar una galleta y mordisquearla por los bordes sin darme cuenta solo estaba el murmullo de otros comensales a nuestro alrededor. Por primera vez levante la vista y vi los ojos azules de mi madre, midiendo el peligro en ellos, era la clase de mirada al evaluar un vestido de manera discreta pero profunda.

Dejo la galleta en un pequeño plato de porcelana, con cuidado aliso la servilleta y puso sus manos en la mesa, o no sabia que no iba a pasar nada bueno, la pregunta me tomo de sorpresa

-¿Ya no te casaras con Howl?

Estaba atónita, nadie ademas de Calcifer lo sabia,mi mente se quedo en blanco pues ni yo misma sabia siquiera si teníamos aun una relación

-Me imagino que han discutido Sophie, ya no puedo ser igual de ilusa como lo fui antes, cometí errores que me han costado el aislamiento por un tiempo, de no haberte visitado gracias a Howl aun seguiríamos en la misma situacion, no quiero decir que le perdones por todo pero debes de tener en cuenta que en una relación como la suya es indispensable la comprensión de los actos de ambos sus ... habilidades son distintas y por ello la responsabilidad también No debes enojarte yo se de su matrimonio por que Howl fue a pedir mi consentimiento, debiste de haberle visto, temblaba tal cual una hoja en el otoño temía mi respuesta pues sabia que para tu felicidad necesitabas mi aprobación y vaya, después de arrojar mi te en su rostro estaba seguro de no haberlo conseguido...

La risa pudo mas que mi razón salio de mis labios fuertemente, atrajimos varias miradas cuando mi madre se unió a mi, la imagen de un muy asustado mago se me hizo casi cómica e imposible

-Solo era una advertencia de lo que le pasaría si te hacia un daño- con una mano en el pecho trato de normalizar su respiracion Si el no puede hablar del problema aveces hay que ceder un poco, lo se por experiencia, es decir ¡a la fuerza lo entendí!

-Madre no sabes... yo quiero...- no podia unir mis ideas

-¡Oh! mira la hora tengo que pasar a ver a mi marido seguro tu tambien tienes que hablar con ese tonto, ¡nos vemos querida!

Su vestido paso rápidamente en el pasillo dejándome con las palabras en mi boca y con miles de emociones revoloteando en mi estomago. Al salir a la calle el sol estaba casi oculto, es el momento en el que la luz se hace mas tenue y a todos nos da una tonalidad rojiza, apresure el paso, queria llegar cuando antes a casa, una niña se cruzo en mi camino, por acto reflejo retrocedí pero pise mi vestido haciendo que cayera de espaldas unos brazos me sostuvieron y un aroma dulzón me inundo, el era muy apuesto mis mejillas se encendieron al mismo tiempo que este pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, sus ojos eran de un estraño color azul profundo parecían amenazadores pero al sonreír me dieron una tranquilidad sus dientes blancos sobresalían de ese cabello rizado de un profundo negro azabache.

-Discúlpeme, no era mi intencion esa niña... yo- mi mete trataba de armar una disculpa coherente pero su presencia no ayudaba mucho ¿que me estaba pasando?

-No hay necesidad de disculparse si todas las jóvenes fueran al menos una porción de lo bella que es usted me la pasaría ayudándolas cuando caen- mire mis pies sin saber que decir.

-Yo.. debo irme- Salí disparada sin saber por que, el roce de sus manos me tenia asustada.

Cerré la puerta con sigilo tendría que prepararme para hacer frente a Howl y lo que necesitaba era privacidad para juntar valor. En el recibidor habia muchas cartas tome todas y me dirija a mi antigua habitación la mayoría eran pedidos pero una me dio curiosidad, a los lados tenia los colores del rey , con tinta venia mi nombre, la abrí rápidamente y las palabras que me dejaron helada estaban en el centro de la carta:

**_Se le ha concedido el privilegio de pertenecer a la real academia de magia, la habilidad que ha demostrado poseer no debe de ser ignorada a pesar del tiempo transcurrido._**

**_Los detalles de su ingreso se llevaran acabo..._**

* * *

Howl:

Cada vez me convencía de que mi cobardía había regresado, con mayor intensidad que antes y ahora estaba haciéndole daño a la mujer que da sentido a mi vida, trataba de convencerme de que todo lo que hacia era para protegerla de todo lo que pasaba entre los magos y brujas, en lo mas profundo de mi ser sabia que no quería que ella me viera débil no quería que ella viera que en este momento no estaba seguro de si podría protegerla o siquiera darle la certeza de que me encontraría en casa formando una familia, a su lado envejeciendo a su lado...

Solo fui capaz de recoger el paquete que tenia en su regazo, su pregunta fue lo que detono mi conciencia, confiaba en ella por supuesto, pero no dejaría que ella viera mi temor, una vez había sido suficiente, pasaron los días y solo la esquivaba Calcifer no paraba de repetirme que era un desatino de los dos me hablaba de la tristeza de su mirada, de como se veía dolida cada vez que salia de la habitación y sobre todo me echaba en cara el mal estado en el cual me encontraba.

Alea se había disculpado por causar problemas, fue inevitable contarle mi situacion con Sophie, ella comprendió que no contaba con la influencia con la que a ella se le otorgo al nacer, mi linda prometida a los ojos de los demás solo era un inconveniente que se podría eliminar, el paquete que dejo traía los anillos, eran los necesarios para probar al mago los hermanos Welson eran los encargados de preparar a los aspirantes, serian sus discípulos, cosa absurda , pues seguía en discusión como serian elegidos dichos magos y a que debían jurar. Solo era un presagio de que un cambio inevitable estaba por suceder.

-¡Howl! espera- Alea corría aun con ese vestido amarillo- hay malas noticias, se que te prometí cuidar de Sophie como tu lo haces pero me ha sido imposible evitarlo, ¡hoy se ha enviado la carta!

-No comprendo lo que me dices, ¿que carta?- de verdad no lo entendía pero su expresión no me dejaba duda de que mis problemas aumentaban.

-Ha sido aceptada en la academia real de magia- sus ojos bajaron al piso mientras en mi lugar me quede abrumado por la noticia; La academia estaba formada para educar a las personas aptas para la magia se encargaba de dar las bases y de ser aceptados levantaban juramento como hace tiempo yo lo hice ¿por que Sophie era llamada? las solicitudes se confirmaban cuando un niño las enviaba y debía acudir a un examen final, ella no había enviado alguna y de haberlo hecho esta seria rechazada, seria considerada como tiempo perdido pues eran mejores aprendices cuando mas joven se empezaba.

-No la han aceptado por la habilidad- parecía como si esta me leyera la mente- le han enviado la carta para mantener algún control sobre ti... los directivos quieren que tu seas uno de los 12 magos, tratan de tener una garantía de que aceptaras..

-Amenazando lo que mas quiero- le corte violentamente- solo quieren tener el trono asegurado, una fuerza militar poderosa que nadie se atreva a quebrantar eso es humillante que me usen solo para lograr su fin.

No escuche mas, pues di media vuelta para llegar al portal que me llevaría a mi hogar, tendría que hablar con ella, esta situacion se había desbordado de todas mis capacidades, solo le diría la verdad y por egoísta que sonara, la mantendría a mi lado y de ser necesario la enviaría a otra parte por su bienestar.

Mi bien mas amado merecía todo, aun cuando yo no fuera la opción .

La guerra de nuevo amenazaba, aun cuando fuera mi felicidad la que se encontraba en medio debía de hacer lo mejor pues la magia se usa para traer prosperidad a las personas, se mantiene equilibrada gracias a un intercambio de importancia igualitaria y la disputa por cual reino tendría mas magos elegidos causaba diferencias que poco a poco se tornaban irreconciliables de no solucionarse pronto estallaríamos de nuevo, la paz lograda seria de nuevo rota por fines egoístas.

La habitación donde Shopie había ocupado estaba entre abierta mas nadie estaba ahí camine hacia el salón y ella se encontraba dormida en el sillón de terciopelo negro, aun cuando la e visto muchas veces me sorprendía la forma en la que destacaba, el vestido carmín pero al acercarme percibí un aroma que no era el de ella, era uno mas masculino, una ola de celos me invadió ¿ habrá salido con algún otro joven?, sacudí mi cabeza mi prioridad era aclarar las cosas entre nosotros, decir la situacion en la que nos encontrábamos fue ahí cuando note la carta que apretaba con su mano, mis manos acariciaron su mejilla, ella se movió un poco, deposite un beso en su frente y al mirarla de nuevo tenia los ojos abiertos.

No se separo de mi , mas bien me acerco y rozo mis labios con los suyos, fue un contacto que se volvió mas demandante, la extrañe tanto y tal parecía que ella a mi ; me costaba respirar su cercanía me enloquecía, al separarme la mire y con mis ojos fijos en los de ella, dije te contare todo.

* * *

Aquí otro capitulo espero que les guste de antemano una disculpa por la espera y gracias a los que se han interesado por la historia no saben como me da gusto saber que aun cuando somos pocos se toman la molestia de dejar un review. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
